


Cool Down

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“A little torture is a fair price for helping you through this extreme temperature change, I think.”</i> Or, obligatory “why aren’t more of us taking advantage of Kryptonians having freeze breath” fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Down

“This isn’t exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to cool down, you know?”

Alex shivers as another burst of cold air hits the bare skin of her thigh, the thin layer of frost melting almost as quickly as it forms. Astra smirks up at her and leans back down, and the headboard creaks ominously beneath Alex’s fingers when the Astra’s tongue laps up the drops of water from her skin. 

“That’s not even in the vicinity of being fair.”

“A little torture is a fair price for helping you through this extreme temperature change, I think.”

Alex can’t argue with that. It’s one of the hottest summers she can remember experiencing since she moved to National City and Astra’s icy breath is certainly helping. Well. It’s keeping her mind off of the heat, anyway. 

She squirms and shivers when Astra starts working her way up her body, planting cold kisses over her stomach, between her breasts, along her collarbone and on her neck. When she finally reaches Alex’s mouth she breathes out gently, and Alex moans when the woman licks the rapidly melting ice from her tongue.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Alex says, breath hitching as a thigh works its way between her own.

Astra laughs, dangerously low. “I doubt that’s possible.” Alex can only let out a shaky gasp in response, Astra mouthing her way back down to her throat. When she bites down Alex’s hips roll up against her own with enough force to push anyone else - anyone human - backwards.

“God, you really are evil,” she whines. Her words hold no malice, not with the way her hands claw at Astra’s back, the way she arches and starts rocking against Astra’s thigh. 

“You don’t seem to mind.” Astra shifts her hips so that she pins Alex to the bed, leaving her unable to move. “But if you’d rather I stopped...?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Astra laughs again and pushes herself up until she’s kneeling on the bed. She takes in Alex’s disheveled appearance. Takes in her dark eyes and her flushed cheeks, her skin damp with sweat or Astra’s breath or tongue or all three. She smirks, satisfied. 

“If you want to stare at me like this, take a damn picture,” Alex pants. Astra shivers, considering it for a moment until Alex speaks again. “Just -  _ please _ , Astra.”

The pleading tone in her voice is all Astra needs.

She leans down once again, covering Alex’s body with her own, places a kiss below her chin. Alex sighs happily at the weight on top of her and Astra moves down, peppers Alex’s chest with kisses, and when her lips - made cold once more - wrap around Alex’s nipple the younger woman lets out a strangled groan. 

“You’re killing me,” Alex moans when Astra switches to her other breast, wriggling in response to the fingers that tickle over her ribs before settling on her hips. 

“This is nothing,” Astra answers, smug. Faster than Alex can blink, Astra has settled between her thighs, Alex’s legs thrown over her shoulders. Astra’s eyes flutter closed when she’s faced with Alex’s obvious arousal and she breathes out gently, and the noise she gets in return - caught somewhere between a sob and a laugh - is what has her leaning in fully.

Alex braces herself, for all the good it does, leaning up on her elbows. But that first swipe of Astra’s tongue, so much colder than she’s used to, makes her arms give out and she lands on the bed with a quiet thump.

Alex  _ itches _ . All over. Astra has to hold her hips in place to stop her from wriggling while Astra alternates between licking into her and breathing over her, the contrast between hot tongue and cold breath driving Alex crazy.

“Astra,” she mumbles, over and over, crying out when she flicks her tongue over her clit. Astra lets go of her hips. Slowly slipping a finger into her, then a second, Astra looks up, swallowing a moan herself. Alex’s back is arched without the pressure of Astra’s hands holding her down, her head pushing back into the pillow and hands grasping at the sheets. 

Her free hand slips under Alex, grips her ass and tugs her up closer to her mouth. She opens her mouth around her, lazily lapping over her clit and lets her icy breath ghost over Alex’s center one more time.

Alex’s climax hits her fast and hard, rushes over her while Astra’s fingers stroke her gently. Her right hand releases the sheets, fingers instead tangling in Astra’s hair as she gasps for breath.

Alex sighs when Astra pulls out of her. Her breathing slows down after a long moment and she looks down, whining when she sees Astra licking her fingers clean. Astra’s eyebrows shoot up when Alex mumbles something that sounds suspiciously Kryptonian.

“Feel better?” She asks. Alex laughs weakly.

“In some ways. I need a shower more than I did earlier, though.”

Astra hums and places gentle kisses to the inside of Alex’s thigh, then her hip, over her ribs, moving up until she can settle down beside her human, nosing at her hair.

“What is it about giving me orgasms that makes you so touchy-feely?” Alex asks. She hardly minds, rolling over to lie on top of the Kryptonian. 

“I thought you needed to shower?” Astra avoids the question with one of her own. Alex grunts and leans down to kiss her, briefly tugging Astra’s bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Don’t you want me to pay you back first?”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never write smut so please be gentler with me than Alex is going to be with Astra. ;)


End file.
